


let sleeping wolves lie

by astonishman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonishman/pseuds/astonishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles texts Cora because he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, might continue later.

Cora feels her phone vibrate on her bed next to her. She wakes up violently and she can feel her heart almost beat its way out of her chest. Ever since she’s been back in Beacon Hills, she’s been on edge. Once her pulse slows, she checks the phone. First, she checks the time - 2:28am. Second, she checks the message - it’s Stiles, of course it is. 

“Hey wolf girl, what are you doing?” he writes. Cora groans.

“I WAS asleep. Thanks for that,” she replies, smashing the keys aggressively. She looks over nervously to make sure Derek didn’t hear her, then she realises she’s acting like a naughty teenager all of a sudden and she shakes her head at herself. She rolls over and tries to go back to sleep, but the phone buzzes almost immediately.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” it says.

“What the hell did you think I was doing at 2:30am if not being asleep?” she types back.

“I don’t know, don’t you have wolf things to do or something?” he replies.

“Like what? Howling at the moon?” she replies, sitting up realising this conversation isn’t going to be over anytime soon.

“Scott does that sometimes, I swear I’ve heard him in the middle of the night,” he writes back.

“You specifically know what Scott’s howl sounds like?” she types.

“Yeah? Don’t you?” he replies.

“Of course I do, Stiles. I am a werewolf, I can recognise others by their howl, and you’re just a boy so yeah it’s kind of weird,” she replies, making it a point to say his name.

“That really hurts me, Cora. I am so much more than a boy, I am a man,” he protests.

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy,” she replies.

“Well, now that you’re up, what are you doing?” he asks again. This idiot, Cora thinks, this fucking idiot. She sighs and decides to stop giving him a hard time.

“I’m texting you, idiot. Why are you awake anyway?” she asks.

“I just can’t sleep lately, too much is going on, I’m worried about everyone,” he said.

“So you felt the need to wake me up?” Cora replied, but then regretted how harsh it sounded.

“I’ll let you get back to sleep,” he replies.

“Don’t be like that, I’m coming over,” she said, quickly throwing some clothes on and sneaking out the loft.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora goes to see if Stiles is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to set it between 3x06 - 3x07, but what is continuity?

Stiles heard a soft knock on his window and jumped out of bed in panic, looking over and seeing Cora outside quizzically eyeing him off. Stiles was now acutely aware of the fact he was only wearing boxers. He threw a shirt on and opened the window. 

“Why are you freaking out? I told you I was coming,” Cora said, sliding through the window.

“I didn’t think you were serious,” he said in a yelled whisper. 

“When have you known me to joke?” she said quietly back.

“Okay, point taken. You didn’t have to come in through the window, you know,” he continued whispering.

“What about your dad?” she said.

“He’s on late shift for a couple more hours,” he explained.

“Okay, then why are we whispering?” she said.

“Oh, I don’t know, no reason I guess,” he said as Cora shaked her head at him. 

“Wow,” she says emphasising each letter.

“What?” he said.

“You’re an idiot,” she said. Stiles nodded in silent acceptance.

Cora wandered around his room taking everything in; she browsed the contents of his desk, the books in his bookshelf. The whole process took at least five minutes and Stiles just stood there watching her.   
Once near the bed, she had to resist an embarrassing urge to roll herself up in his blanket because his scent was so strong and intoxicating. She could smell Scott everywhere as well and traces of Lydia, but she hadn’t been here recently. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes to breathe it all in. Stiles stayed on the other side of the room.

“What are you doing by the way?” Stiles said breaking her concentration.

“I – I’m not doing anything, I’m just sitting here,” she said.

“You looked like you were inhaling deeply – you know looking for scents, that’s a thing wolves do, I’ve seen Scott do it, nothing to be ashamed of,” he said. Cora opened her mouth to respond with a retort, but then closed it hastily. She wonders if Stiles has been always been observant. 

“So…” Stiles said awkwardly trying to break up the silence. 

“Why can’t you sleep?” Cora asked suddenly.

“What happened at the motel,” Stiles said softly. His demeanour shifted from playful to solemn. 

“You didn’t tell me what actually happened when you got back, Derek said it was wolfsbane poisoning,” she said.

“I thought I was going to lose him, Cora, I don’t know what I would do if I did,” he voice broke slightly. 

“Scott?” she asked.

Stiles nodded not trusting himself to speak. She gestured for him to sit down next to her, and he did silently. She put her arm around him and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up,”

“As if you are,” 

“Yeah, I’m not sorry at all,” he said. Cora smiled involuntarily.


End file.
